There is an ongoing need for improved adhesives. Improved adhesives have applications ranging from everyday aspects of life (e.g., tape, fasteners, and toys) to high technology (e.g., removal of microscopic particles from semiconductor wafers, transporting fiber optic devices, and assembly of sub-mm mechanisms, particularly those including micro-fabricated components, or components that cannot tolerate regular grippers, adhesives, or vacuum manipulators).
Adhesive mechanisms in nature have been studied, but have not been fully understood or exploited. For example, Geckos are exceptional in their ability to rapidly climb up smooth vertical surfaces. The mechanism of adhesion used in Geckos, Anolis lizards, some skinks, and some insects, has been debated for nearly a century.
While some prior work has identified the morphology of seta used by Geckos and other insects, this prior work does not identify how the seta operates. In addition, this prior work fails to identify how to use a seta to perform useful work.
It would be highly desirable to identify and exploit the adhesive force mechanism utilized by Geckos and other insects. Such information could result in the utilization of new adhesive microstructures and the fabrication of such structures.